


What I Would Do To a Sweet Shy Boy Like You

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [30]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Fantasizing, Gentle Fdom, Good Boy, Horny, Hot girl, Imagination, Imagine Me Doing It, JOI - Freeform, Jerk That Cock Baby, Moaning, Orgasm, Rubbing My Cunt, Shy/Nervous Guy, Telling You My Fantasy, Virgin Guy, close your eyes - Freeform, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This audio is for you, a sweet, shy, virgin boy. This sexy, hot woman tells you about her fantasy and tells you exactly what she would do to a guy like you if she was there with you... and then starts playing with herself and encourages you to do the same, while telling you to imagine her doing it for you, while you also listen to her telling you more and more about how she would take you...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 4





	What I Would Do To a Sweet Shy Boy Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Mmm.. hi there.. my sweet shy boy..

[Chuckle]

Do you know what I would do to you.. if you and I ever met?

Mmm.. 

So many things..

So so so many.. *naughty* things..

Mhm..

You know why?

Because I..

Fucking love..

[Whisper] Cute shy boys..

That's right baby..

Mmm bet you don't really hear *that* one too often, do you sweetie..

I know..

You usually hear about girls wanting these confident, strong, bold and just dominant guys who will take care of them in every way..

[Chuckle] It may almost seem sometimes as if guys like you have no chance..

But, that's not true..

I would take you before I took any other guy on this planet..

I find shy, nervous guys like you *extremely* adorable..

Some of you stutter when you talk..

Some of you try your hardest not to look me in the eyes..

Some of you move back when I'm close and get defensive when I touch..

And it's *all*.. so fucking cute and sexy to me..

Seeing a guy struggle like that makes me wanna just push him on the bed and attack him with kisses.. while I'm on top, keeping him in place..

Mmm.. and that's the first thing I would do to *you* darling..

Oh yea.. fuck yea..

[Moan] Can you imagine that?

Mmm can you imagine how stressful that would be for you?

[Giggle]

I don't know why, but torturing nervous guys like you *always* turned me on so much..

I just *love* playing with emotions..

Maybe it's cause at the end of the day..

I know that deep inside.. all you quiet, shy types..

[Whispered] Are really the naughtiest..

Oh yea, I know..

[Moan] I know just how bad you good boys really are..

I can tell..

I can tell that me toying with you and dominating you would be a dream come true for you..

I mean wouldn't it? Let's be honest..

You're a virgin..

You're probably stroking yourself right now, listening to this audio..

[Moan] Hoping that I go more indepth and tell you *exactly* what's on my dirty little mind..

Mmm you're imagining what I look like, how I would feel..

[Moan] And you know what? That's *exactly* why I made this audio..

I *want* you to imagine all of this..

I *want* you to jerk that cock for me..

Mhm, yeah.. go ahead baby..

Mhm, just like that.. up and down, up and down..

That's it, I can't see you, go crazy to this audio..

[Chuckle]

Fuck I wish I could watch you doe..

See what my voice is doing to you..

See what me revealing my fantasy to you does to your cock..

[Moan] Don't stop baby, keep giving this nice hard cock that work..

Beat it for me and imagine it's my hand.. or my hands, if you're using both..

Mhm, imagine I took control over your masturbation..

Close your eyes and imagine that I'm looking at you as I'm giving you this handjob..

[She's playing with herself, moaning here and there from now on]

Imagine me being the hottest fucking girl you've ever seen..

Mmm.. fuck..

[Moan] I'm touching myself as I'm telling you to do all that..

[Moan]

You know what I would also do if I was there with you?

I would put your cock in my mouth..

[Moan] Mhm..

And i would suck on it.. as best as I can..

[Moan] Just for you baby..

I know you need all that attention..

Mmm baby if I only could be there right now..

[Moan] I would take *such* a good care of you..

I would dominate you just the way I know you want me to..

[Moan] I would kiss you all over..

Mark your entire body with my lipstick..

[Moan] I would worship you until you're so fucking relaxed that you forget that you were ever shy..

And then..

[Moan] And then..

I would sit on you..

[Moan] And ride you..

While I look into your eyes..

[Moan] Oh I would turn into an animal for you baby..

You wouldn't be able to stop me..

[Moan] I would just go back and forth, back and forth..

[Moan] Up.. and fucking down..

Until I make you cum deep inside of me..

Mhm.. and it doesn't stop there..

[Moan] After you came the first time..

I would blow you again.. and get you ready for the next round..

mmm and then fuck again, and again, and again..

[Moan] until I'm fucking done with you..

[just moan for a little bit]

You hear that? You hear what you're doing to me?

[Moan] Just the thought of you being under my control..

The thought of you losing your virginity to me..

[Moan] Fuck it makes my cunt so wet..

I just have to..

[Moan] rub and finger my pussy until I cum..

[Moan]

And i want you to do the same..

Keep jerking that cock harder and harder for me..

Remember? I'm in your room..

I'm jacking that cock for you..

I'm sucking on it..

I'm bouncing on it.. I'm doing *everything*

[Moan] I want your cum..

You're gonna be a good boy and give it to me, right?

Yeah, you better..

I need you to cum with me..

[Moan] I need you to fill me up..

All the way up..

[Whispered] Do it..

[Whispered] Do it shy boy..

[Moan] oh yes, be a good boy and just *nut* for me..

[Moan for a little bit, getting closer to orgasm]

Now! Cum for me now! Give it to me!

[Orgasm]

Mmm..

[Giggle]

Fuck..

That.. went a little differently than I originally planned but.. mmm fuck it, I needed that release..

[Sigh of relief]

Anyways..

I hope you enjoyed that baby..

I must go now but.. feel free to listen to this again whenever you want.. and cum to it as many times as you want..

This audio is just for you sweetheart..

[Kiss]


End file.
